Werewolf
by Ocean's Fury
Summary: Percy is abandoned by his friends for a new hero so he runs away. Now hes back only hes a lot different for starters hes a werewolf. Rated t for violence and slight language
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY**

It's been three years. Three years since they betrayed me. Three years of me being a werewolf with my little brother David Jackson son of, you guessed it, Poseidon. But thanks to them I wouldn't be where I was now, a girlfriend a brother who isn't a self loving prick and lots of great friends who were like me, abandoned, but Markus, leader of the vampires and our greatest enemy, planed on attacking not only Olympus, but also the werewolves. The only thing stopping him was the sun. Now, three years ago I was the average teen, aside from the fact that my father is Poseidon, I saved the world twice and fought monsters on a daily basis. Yup, I did all that, but once they were done needing me to save them they ditched me for a new hero named Daniel even worse his father was Poseidon, making him my brother. He killed a hellhound on the way to camp and considers himself god's gift because of it. The only ones who didn't betray me are Thalia, Nico and Grover, but they were always away, so I did the natural thing, I left. This is the story of how I got dragged back in.


	2. Chapter 2

**NO ONES POV**

Two warriors were sparring, one looks about seventeen but is actually twenty and fights with a blade named riptide and the other is a warrior who looks about fourteen but is twenty four and uses a blade called ocean. The bets made by spectators were already placed this is a battle of the commanders, one where the wounded find ways to come and watch. This is a battle between siblings, a battle between the Jackson brothers, Percy and his older ( though he looks younger) brother Justin. They were the alphas, the tops dogs, or in this case, wolves. The entire fort is full of werewolves as the place is their main base in the united states and it's in New York. Funny how the gods don't know what is right under their noses the base is ten years old built by Justin to help protect the half bloods in camp of the creatures of the night.

Percy swung at the shoulder while Justin lifted his blade sideways to block, Justin then gave a powerful leg kick making Percy stumble back and giving Justin an opening. He slashed at Percy's leg and punched him in the jaw causing him to spin. Percy then kicked him in the ribs and slashed his left shoulder Justin back off to lure Percy in. It worked Percy charged to slash but Justin tripped him with his leg knocking him down Justin pointed his sword at his throat for a second turned it back into a click pen(like Percy's) and offered him a hand. Percy took it.

**PERCY POV**

"I still say you got lucky Justin." "Really that's the-" "Only the thirteenth time man seriously.'' "So? You've only beat me twelve times so that means I'm winning so in your face!" man I hate it when he's right but still the only reason is because he has four years of experience more than me. Still I wonder why he's forcing me to train nonstop now. Unless… "Percy we're going back." "Back where?" and right there I should've been able to guess. " Camp."

**JUSTIN POV**

And now he's ticked off. fan-freakin-tastic. "ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO ME! WHY DO WE NEED TO GO TO HELP THEIR SORRY-" "because Perce, the vampires have reawakened Victor." "He's awake? This is bad. Only one problem, what are we going to do when we get there?" "We get help."

**I Know the chapter is short but i promise that the chapters will be long **


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNABETH POV**

Man, why do we have to go to this meeting, it's ridicules. Percy was weak so he ran away it wouldn't surprise me if he was dead. Only six only six people kept on looking and three of them were gods, if Thaila, Nico, Grover, Poseidon, Hades, and Artemis couldn't find him then he's either dead or become a master of hiding, neither would surprise me. Well, at least I got a Daniel, he's the best boyfriend I've ever had (I'm a guy and typing it like that is extremely awkward).

Time skip.

**STILL ANNABETH POV**

"My lady, why have you called this meeting?" I asked Artemis. "We found him, or, for lack of a better term, he found us." I knew she was talking about Percy "where is he?" Thaila asked. "He didn't say all the note said was ' victor is awake' the note was written of silver paper, with a wolf behind." "So he has a thing for you?" Grover asked "No it wasn't a regular wolf it was a-" "werewolf." we all turned and saw the savior of Olympus.

" Yes Artemis I said werewolf let's just say I'm more of a monster than a hero anymore, only difference is that I defend you from the night while you still hunt us. I've learned secrets that you wanted hidden like the fact that the Egyptian gods are real as are the norse. I also discovered what happened to my older brother Justin, as well many other secrets. I am also strong enough to kill anyone who gets in my way." "So my idio-" Daniel suddenly cried out in pain as an knife pierced his thigh we turned and saw Percy smirking and his arm forward and said " I may suck with a bow but I am one hell of a knife thrower. Now, as Athena or Artemis may have guess, I am a werewolf." "Kill him." Zeus said. Ares charged And almost hit him, but he caught his spear, snapped it half and punched Ares in the face and sent him flying through a wall. " Did you forget what I said? I can kill **anyone **who gets in my way. That includes gods." when he said that my mother got up and said "Prove it." "Fine I challenge my father to a duel." he answer. We looked at him like he was nuts. "Accepted. Now, when and where?" "Right here, right now." he struck a combat pose and said " What's the matter Poseidon can't take the heat knowing your supposed to win get off your ass and fight." with that Poseidon Charged and immediately punch in the gut and Percy gave him a uppercut sending him flying up and Percy caught him by the ankle and slammed him down "I didn't even uncapped my sword. Pathetic. Any more proof necessary? No? Didn't think so the vampire king Victor has been awaken Justin thought it best to inform you, also he is targeting Olympus so be ready for the fight of your lives." after he said that he turned into mist and was gone.

**five days later**

**P****ercy Pov**

"man you should of seen their faces, they were hilarious." I told Kelsey and Sam. I guess you could say me and kelsey are going out. she has brown hair down past her shoulders hazel (brown and green) eyes and a good tan. her dad is Apollo. Sam looks a lot like leo curly black hair mischevious eyes like he's going to drop a firecracker down your shirt which wouldn't surprise me because he's a son of Hermes. "Wish you brought a picture." "here you go." Justin said giving a picture to him "where'd you get that?" i asked "You didn't think i was there please I was there the whole time in a tree and they didn't notice like I said they're not very observant." hey my dad's observant!" Sam said. That got a chuckle from Kelsey "Sam. your an idiot." Sam pouted. " Alright all conversations aside let's get packed. i left them a note saying we'll be there in a week. so get ready." Jared said. "They won't let us in." I had a conversation with Artemis she let us in." with that he walked to go get packed.


	4. Chapter 4

**IMMEDIATELY AFTER PERCY LEFT**

**ZEUS POV**

"How did he gain that power he just destroyed his father without uncapping his sword or using his powers. He was right he was a monster." said Apollo. He was shaking like he was in a mega freezer. "He gained it by gaining his werewolf powers. He is slightly weaker than the werewolf I was hunting." Artemis explained. "But-" "He is my second in command he wasn't even trying against Poseidon." we saw a boy who looked a lot like Percy, but was about five inches shorter (even though he is the oldest of the two he was bitten three years earlier than Percy) and had longer hair. "As Percy said, Victor is awake and, by the way, you really shouldn't keep all these secrets from them otherwise, they would've died ten years before Kronos awoke. The only reason is your alive is because we have made ourselves their number one priority, but, since the only two things stopping them from attacking are both my second in commands, also, they are tied with being the second most powerful werewolf. You can guess who they are right? Percy and…" " Jason?" Annabeth asked. "Yup. They were the only thing keeping us their priority but, because you people are idiots you proved to them you are weaker since Percy joined our mission success rate has skyrocketed while your's has plummeted, thus proving your success depended on them." "Why would my son-" he cut me off " The Romans did the same thing to him or did you forget you disowned him pretty much?" that just ticked me off "how dare-" he cut me off again. Man this kid had stones. "if Percy is second and is about as strong as the big three together, how strong do you think I am?" he said darkly." I'll tell you. I am strong enough to kill over half of the Olympian council at once without my weapon out, or, for those demigods that are either arrogant or complete idiots, the big three plus all campers, Greek or Roman. So, attack me at your own risk." so Daniel charged him. I thought well, that poor kids gonna get creamed, hence _thought_. As soon as he was in strike range, Justin punched him in the jaw launching him back then he turned into mist a lot like Percy, but reappeared behind Daniel and punched him in the spine. There was a sickening _crack_and Daniel cried in pain. Literally, the hero of this generation, cried from pain. "Please make it stop." he choked, Apollo got up to help but Justin said "sure pal." he smiled cruelly and stomped on his throat, separating his head from his shoulders in a very brutal and gory way "DANIEL! YOU HEARTLESS-" " DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME HEARTLESS! I'VE PROTECTED YOUR KIND FOR OVER TEN YEARS FROM THE THREAT YOU FACE! DID I HAVE TO? NO, BUT I DID ANYWAY! ALL WHILE YOU HUNTED US, PARTICULARLY ME FOR THE LAST FOUR YEARS! ALL WHILE PERCY SAVED YOU PEOPLE TWICE AND WAS REPLACED BY A GUY WHO I KILLED IN LESS THAN THREE SECINDS. MY KIND PROTECTS EACH OTHER WHILE YOU HUMANS KILL, LIE, AND BETRAY ALL THE PEOPLE CLOSEST TO YOU!" he shouted. Gods that kid has some powerful lungs. " a great example you killed Sally Jackson lied about it and had sex with our brother, cheating on Percy in the process. Just as I said, you kill, you lie, and you betray. Why don't I tell them how long you cheated. I may not be human but Percy is my brother so I always watched his back even though he didn't know it. You honestly thought, you could get away with cheating on Percy for ten months why do you think Thalia, Nico, and Grover hated your guts since eight months before Percy got back? They walked in on you two, nude, having sex, in a maiden's cabin. If you are a daughter of Athena, then you are one faulty child." after his speech, Annabeth was in tears running out the throne room while everybody else had shocked looks on their faces " We will be staying at camp half blood and I swear to the Styx we won't eat the campers. Deal?" "Fine." I said. What have we got ourselves into.

**Present**

**JARED POV**

Man, it was fun killing Daniel. Percy was so happy he actually cried tears of joy. He also laughed when I told him about my rant. He was very happy until I reminded him that we had to go to camp. Yeah, he was ticked good news, he took it out on the wall bad news he punched through the fridge also. Still, It was hilarious. I decided to make myself older (we can do that we aren't humans anymore remember) Then afterward we went to meet Sam and Kelsey "Okay, where's Jason?" "Right here." we turned and saw Jason. He looked almost the same as he did four years ago only taller and tanner. "And I have some bad news."

**THALIA POV**

Well that kid said he'd be here in about three hours and looked hot. _did I just say he's hot? What the heck is wrong with me I'm a hunter for Zeus' sake! _so? He's still hot. _shut up. He's still fourteen. Your twenty four. _fifteen. _twenty four. _fifteen. I shook my head and went to find Nico and Grover. "Hey guys. How's it going?" "Great, but thals while I was walking on Olympus with my father because it was the solstice, and Artemis yelled at Aphrodite 'how dare you trick my lieutenant into falling in love! Especially with a werewolf' and Aphrodite said 'I can't make them fall in love it has to already be there. I'm pretty sure if he wanted to he could've killed us if Percy could beat his father that fast and wasn't the commander so it's safe to assume he won't abandon her I am the goddess of beauty, inside and out, and from what I could tell, both Percy and Justin are the most loyal people I've ever seen. Even more than the original Perseus was not that true and that's a fact.' 'Very well, but if he hurts her…' 'he won't." after Nico's story, I was shocked "Are…are you saying he likes me?" "Yup."

**well thats surprising and this is the longest chapter yet. the chapters from here on out will be over a thousand words in each**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the sixth chapter. Enjoy.**

JASON** POV**

" And I have some bad news." Justin is going to kill me when he here's about this." Kronos is awake and has joined Victor to kill us all." and… HOLY CRAP " Justin, did you just throw the freaking tv at me?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KRONOS IS AWAKE!" I knew that he was going to be pissed, but seriously, he threw the tv at me. What the fudge is wrong with him? " I mean, that Kronos is awake and did you have to throw the tv at me? That really hurt." Percy said " quit whining about the tv. What Justin means is how is Kronos awake Jason, not for you to repeat what you said." " I don't know I thought-" Justin interrupted "Doesn't matter. Right now, we need to save the world. You two for a third time. Now, lets go make an entrance.

**POSEIDON POV**

How could I be so stupid? First, I let my son bait me into a fight and got myself destroyed. Then, my other son is killed by a stranger who actually is Percy's older brother. Am that bad of a father? I know I didn't do a good job with Daniel, but do the other two hate me to? I've only had three kids since world war two one is dead and the other two are werewolves who could kill us all if they wanted to. I'm still mad that Daniel got punishment. I can only hope to mend the relationship that I have with the other two, but is it all a silly hope or an actual possibility? Well I guess I'm about to find out. "Poseidon? What are you doing? I turned and saw my two of my 'favorite' people. "brother are you alright? You look ill." "Athena. Hades."

**PERCY POV**

We decided to turn into werewolves to get there early because if Kronos is awake than it's only a matter of time before he attacks maybe three days if he's fully awake or if he's only partially awake then about eight months. I transformed into a black wolf with gray tips on my tail and long seven inch claws and razor sharp, canine like teeth, and had dark green eyes. Jason morphed into a black wolf with a brown tail and gray hands Jessica and Sam changed into all brown ones, while Justin turned into an all white one and had the same eyes he always had, sea green. I don't have sea green because my father disowned me so the first thing I did when I became a werewolf was change my eye color. Anyway, we were running through New York at sixty miles an hour weaving through traffic. People thought we were insane motorcyclists. All I could think about is how will the react the campers react. I mean, they think that we are man eating werewolves, er… super powerful, man eating werewolves, into their camp, the only thing that protects them from monsters. Then again, we aren't normal monsters. Then again neither are vampires, still why did Justin make himself sixteen it's kinda weird how he just suddenly decides to make himself the same age as me, unless he's trying to impress the campers. Or a certain one in particular Hunter. Hehe I still can't believe that he couldn't tell that I was there. I could tell he likes her he's almost as obvious as Nico being emo. I don't think it would be a good idea to I know about his little crush I just hope that it doesn't get us all killed.

**JUSTIN POV**

Why is he looking at me like that? It's starting to creep me out. Oh well, screw it we got to go make that entrance. Wait a second if Kronos and Victor are waking up at the same time than what are- " Percy." I said telepathically. We wolves we can't actually talk so deal with it. "If Victor and Kronos are both being awakened at nearly the same time without the other one knowing…" Percy seemed to get it immediately " then who would be pulling the strings?" "Unless..." "Justin, he's dead Markus died a long time ago. It can't be him." "But who else could it be? It was never proven he died as his soul never went to the underworld, so where did he go?" "He's dead man." "He was a Son of Hades, it could be possible he cheated death." "he is de-" "it's the only person who it could be. You remember his story don't you?"Yeah..." "you don't, do you?" he sighed "no." "the first year that the Greek gods were in power, Hades had an affair with a mortal, unknown to him it was a daughter of nyx. The mixture of night and darkness created the first vampire, Markus. He was powerful, powerful enough to threaten his father's domain it was bad enough that he had to call on his brothers for help. but the problem was Poseidon was fighting Oceanustand he couldn't summon Zeus to help. The problem went on for twenty three years until Zeus, fearing the worse, ordered the original Perseus to go and investigate and to find hades. He miraculously got to Hades' palace. Hades asked him to kill Markus. Perseus was getting thrown around like a ragdoll, until he fled to ask Hades to use his pitchfork. Hades agreed and allowed him to borrow it. Perseus combined his lightning powers and Hades' pitchfork's darkness powers and was able to defeat him. After that we can only speculate as perseus only said 'he will return'. And his story ends here and our's begins." after my story I could tell he was deep in thought we were about fifteen miles away and, due to our advanced hearing, heard the conch horn blow three times. Fan-flipping-tastic.

**ANNABETH POV**

That stupid prick. He humiliates me and then he announces he's staying at camp. I'll find a way to get back at him. Suddenly the conch horn blew three times. Oh gods, an attack but they said that Victor guy wasn't attacking until at least February. Oh, well now i have proof that Justin is an idiot. Well now I'm here and... "Kronos" Connor breathed.

**Okay who do you want Percy to end up with**

**A. Artemis**

**B. Annabeth**

**C. Hestia **

**D. Athena**


	6. Chapter 6

**ANNABETH POV**

"Kronos" Conner breathed. This is just perfect. First Percy defeats his dad in a fight, then Daniel dies, now Kronos is awake. While were at it, let's see If Gaea is awake. Also, where did Kronos find all these monsters at? We have to be out numbered six to one. Not cool. Now that I think about it, some of the monsters don't look the monsters we usually fight one looks like a regular wolf but is bigger another was a giant anaconda like thing, and another was a snake that had no tail instead it had an extra head. What the heck were they? They look super weird. And from the looks of it there's more than one titan. I see Hyperion, Atlas, Prometheus and Krios. How the heck are they all here and who the heck are the other people that I see? Well, it's official. We are screwed. Unless those guys show up three hours and fourteen minutes early. Yes, I now know time precisely because I am immortal, tends to help you know time to the small details also, we are going to die if we do not get any help. I wish we weren't such idiots to not guard the pits of Tarturus. Otherwise, we wouldn't be in this situation, and…wait, if he is that Victor guy's ally then why are all of the Titan's forces all monsters? Wouldn't there be any vampires? Well if there aren't any then does that mean that they aren't allies? Because if they're not, then we'll have to fight to different wars at once and I don't think we can win against an army that size. At least we have Nico, otherwise we would be crushed without a fight, he is sorta like the leader of both camps like a connector. Reyna is the roman leader and well, Daniel was the leader until that prick killed him and humiliated me. I hope he dies very slowly. What the heck is Kronos doing? Kronos stood there, arm up and not moving until he smirked and brought it down, next thing I know is about a quarter of the army charged. Well, now it's only two to one. Man how could I've of been so stupid. I forgot to check above. Sure enough, there's about two thousand things charging at camp. And we did the natural thing. We charged.

**JUSTIN POV**

As soon as we heard the conch horn we turn from a run to a full force sprint going well over eighty miles an hour. As soon as we got there it was a war zone. Swords out, bows out, arrows flying, claws slashing and… "where is Victor?" Jason asked. Percy narrowed his eyes. " I don't-" suddenly both Percy and my eyes widened "What's wrong?" Sam asked. I looked right into Percy's eyes " It has to be Markus." " What I want to know is why. Because it is pretty apparent that he isn't dead." Percy said. "He either wants to weaken the demigods." " Or…" " Or he's planning on feeding on them." "I thought vampires only drink blood." Jessica said. "Nowadays. Markus is…different. He's more savage. He has to literally eat them to absorb their essence. But, in the process of doing it he-" I just thought of this. "he what?" Sam asked. " also absorbs their powers making him stronger." I said and realized just how bad this situation was because a lot of the other titans are free as are some of the norse and Egyptian gods were free. Wow the Greeks have funny ways to make enemies. "That has to be his plan. If he can absorb them both, not even if we, the gods, campers, rest of the titans, and chaos himself would be able to touch him. We need to end this war as fast as we can and kill as many titans as we can. Percy, Jason and I will do attack pattern seven. Kelsey and Sam you will attack pattern two. Go." then Percy, Jason and I charged head on, fighting back to back, while Kelsey and Sam flanked them on. Then, out of nowhere, a huge blast of light nailed Kelsey in the chest. We looked over and saw he had a sword made out of pure light. Kelsey, I could tell, had a broken leg and a concussion and couldn't even stand up. " SAY GOODBYE!" when he said that he brought the sword down and stab her heart. "KELSEY!" someone shouted from behind me. Next thing I know was they were gone, all of them the monsters, titans and the other gods. Percy was about to run over towards Kelsey when she faded, not like Pan, but like she turned into pure light and just like that, she was gone. Percy just fell to his knees and screamed. I could tell it from his feelings of lost, anger, and heartbreak. He pounded the ground creating huge fissures and began to have a weird glow around him. It was black as night around him, yet it was noon. Then out of nowhere it exploded. The explosion knocked everyone down except me and Jason. Sam was on his knees just staring at the ground with his jaw slightly hanging, like he could hardly believe that happened. Jason and I walked up to him. " Perce, it wasn't your fault." Jason said I just looked at him weird, did he forget Percy's flaw was loyalty so why would he say that? Plus, he and I both know it was my fault. It was my plan so why not just tell that to Percy? "We had no way of Knowing they gained that kind of power it-" " It was my fault, Percy." I said. Did they forget that I'm a son of Poseidon to? We do have the same flaw. "It wasn't anyone's fault." Percy said " We are now truly fighting three wars at once.

**PERCY POV**

**A day later**

"Well, at least they built us a cabin." I said I still didn't want to think she was dead, but I saw it with my own eyes. We may not be humans but our hearts are still on the left side of our chests, exactly where Hyperion stab her. I did my best to move on, but it still hard a piece of my heart will always belong to her. But I will get past this, I did it once, I can do it again. " of course they did otherwise we would sleep in the cabins." Jason said " Perce, have you noticed Justin lately?" "what do you mean?" " how he's sixteen and always training and looking at my sister weird." " Swear to the Styx that you won't tell Justin." " I swear" thunder rumbled in the distance. " Justin has a crush on your sister." "Oooookay. Weird, then again, never mind." "what?" " nothing, nothing at all." he said while walking away. Huh what the heck was that about?

**Hey guys how's your summer going because mine is a little weird right now. Anyway the score in the votes are **

**Artemis 7**

**Hestia 6**

**Athena 3**

**Annabeth 1**


	7. Chapter 7

**JUSTIN POV**

It was a cool night. I was wearing my black shorts with no shirt thinking about all our lives. I feel bad for Percy. He has practically got a fan club although he is to oblivious to even notice. Oh well, at least it's not me. Huh the moon is full tonight. I don't know why people always think we only become werewolves during the full moon. We do have a, I don't know, an…attraction, I guess, to it. This is the anniversary, the night I left home behind. I miss my old home and friends, but I'm happy where I am now. I looked at my alarm clock, two thirty. Huh you know nobody should be at the arena right now and it'll probably be the only chance I'll get to train until I train them next week. I walked over and turned up my iPod since the walls are soundproof. I walked over and turned it to get out alive by three days grace and grabbed the pull up bar.

One, two, three, four…

_No time for goodbye he said_

_As he faded away _

_don't put your life in someone's hands _

_They're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes_

'_Cause they'll find you, burn you_

_Then he said_

Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…

I never got to say goodbye. I have regretted that since the day I left.

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive _

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

Twenty two, twenty three, twenty four…

I'm tired of always being on the run. The vampires have hunted us almost to extinction while the humans fought and slaughtered their own kind, yet they call us the monsters.

_This is my last time she said _

_As she faded away_

_I know it's hard to imagine _

_But one day you'll end up like me_

_Then she said_

Thirty five, thirty six, thirty seven…

Gods, why?

The madder I got the faster I did them.

_If you want to get out alive whoa-oh, run for your life _

_If you want to get out alive _

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive(if you want to get out alive) _

_Whoa-oh, run for your life(life)_

_If you want to get out alive (if you want to get out alive)_

_whoa-oh, run for your life_

Seventy three, seventy four, seventy five…

There is no way I am gonna run from them anymore. They've taken everything I had. Friends, games, even peace. What did I ever do to them?

_If I stay it won't be long _

'_til I'm burning on the inside_

_If I can only hope that I make it to the other side_

_If you want to get out alive _

_Whoa-oh, run for your life _

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh fun for…_

Ninety nine, one hundred one hundred and one…

Why did I have to become this? Why do I protect them. All They hunt me. They kill anything in their way. So why do I protect them. All that it did was delay their deaths. Sure some will survive, but a good portion of them won't.

_If I stay it wont be long _

'_til I'm burning on the inside _

_If I go I can only hope _

_That I make it to the other side _

_If I stay it won't be long_

'_til I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, I go_

One sixty seven, one sixty eight…

Because it is the right thing to do. I can and will protect them whether they want me to or not.

_Burning on the inside _

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside._

By the time the song ended I was at one seventy five wasn't tired, but I felt like there was someone watching me. Sure enough, as soon as I turned around I saw thirty girls staring at me slack jawed, the hunters. Wonderful. "Hi?" I said because some were looking at me like I just ate a barrel of dynamite while others looked like they got punched in the face. "that was incredible." Thalia said. "Thank you? Wait what are you all doing up?" " I make them get up early so we can hunt." I turned and saw Artemis who looked like she wanted to strangle me. Trust me, I know what that looks like. " did I do something wrong here? Because your looking at me like you want to gut me." I said to Artemis. She looked like I just slapped her grandma.(wouldn't be the first time) and said "how dare you say that. What on earth would possess you to think that?" "Because I get that look on a daily basis." then a hunter spat " you would mutt." when she said that I snapped. I practically teleported right in front of her and grab her by the throat. " You listen and listen good. I have protected every damn person at this camp, hunters included. I will not tolerate such **fucking** disrespect. You people are lucky, if we attacked you instead of protecting you, you all would of died at least nine years before Percy saved you the first time. That was over three years ago. So next time you say something like that to me, I, along with the other three will see how many demigod and huntresses heads we can gather in a day. How's that sound." after that I dropped her and walked back to my cabin, but stopped hearing someone actually defend me.

**ARTEMIS POV**

"How dare you do that to him. You have no idea what he has given up to defend us. I'm surprised he didn't kill you!" thalia shouted. "if he did I'd-" I was cut off "my lady we know damn well that if Percy defeated his father in less than five seconds, and wasn't the commander then Justin, who was the commander would tear your head off in less than two seconds." I was about to answer when she said "If you all just want to be some little slutty bitches, than I quit." and then she walked away to our cabin to get her stuff and take it to Zeus' cabin. I looked at the moon and noticed the sun was out. "well, that didn't play out right did it?" said Apollo.

"What the heck are you doing here, Apollo?" "Sis, you can't stop fate." "shut up." I said. I can't believe this. A hunter fell in love with a werewolf.

**JASON POV**

Huh, wonder what the commotion was. Wait, what time. " holy crap! Perce, get up we got two minutes until the meeting." "wtf?" we got dressed in under thirty seconds and sprinted towards the big house. We got there with less than three seconds to spare. " about

time." Justin said. I've been here for at least forty five minutes where were you two and… where is Sam?" "here sorry I'm late." "Can we start now?" Zeus said. " Now, we need some-" " I will not be in the same room as that boy over there. He threatened my-" "I did no such thing. Your **hunter** insulted me and practically told me to go f myself. Why? Because I asked you why are you looking at me like you wanted to gut me. You asked why would I ask that and I answered because I get that look on a daily basis then your retarded hoe said and I quote 'you would mutt' end quote." " no she-" swear to the Styx that you'll tell the truth or we will just let you all die." Justin said. "Do it Artemis. Show the world how bitchy the hunters can be." Thalia said. "sis?" I asked. " you'll see." " Fine! I swear. What he said is true but he almost killed her." "your lucky I didn't kill over half of them. We aren't here to make friends. You hunted my kind with the vampires so you can go suck Orion's, oh wait, you can't can you? He's dead isn't he 'arty'. Now then why don't you shut your freaking mouth."

"Yo man, not cool." Percy said. "whatever." and then a bat flew in and morphed into a human like being wearing a black jumpsuit that looks suspiciously like spandex with black hair down to her shoulders and pale skin with piercing blue eyes. " who are you?" Annabeth asked. "I'm selene."

**What the beep? Yes as some of you have guessed this is a cross over of Percy Jackson and Underworld. No Percy isn't dating Selene but one of the other two wolves are. Guess who**

**The score of the voting is **

**Artemis 14**

**Hestia 13**

**Athena 5**

**Annabeth 2**


	8. Chapter 8

**JASON POV**

"Why do you have pointy teeth? Is it because you're a vampire? Because if you are we will kill you where you stand." Annabeth said. " sheesh Annie, chill, look at the others they are completely calm." "To answer your question, yes I am a vampire and no I will not kill you. I am actually a spy for Justin and his merry band of werewolves. By the way, Victor is attacking in three days." " So, he has no idea about Kronos?" Justin asked. She looked at him puzzled. "No, why has he escaped?" " I told you Percy if they didn't know the other was awake then neither is our true enemy."

"Justin, we talked about this. I will repeat it again. He. Is. Dead. End of story." Percy argued. "what the heck are you two fighting about?" I asked. " Justin thinks Markus is alive." " Dude that is completely insane." "Markus? Oh, he's alive. There is no way he died fighting a hero. No matter how great they were. He was stronger than us all." Selene said " I know he's alive. He has been talking to me while I sleep." Justin said. "What the heck are you four arguing about?!" Sam, Nico, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia said as one. They looked at each other then to the Olympians. They were all white as chalk. " Are…are you sure about Markus being alive?" Hades said. He looked close to tears. " yeah and…oh crap." Justin said. " what?" Thalia asked. "He was a son of hades right?" he asked " yeah, but-" Athena looked like she was gonna piss her pants. " You don't think…" " he said he wanted the perfect victory and his powers can include seduction ( not in a perverted way, god) so he can use them against us?" "who?" Zeus asked. "The older heroes, as in Orion, Achilles, Theseus… Hercules and the original Perseus." as soon as he was done talking, all hades broke loose.

**ANNABETH POV**

I was shocked by the first three, but the last two, there would be no way they would betray us. Okay, maybe Hercules, but the original Perseus? He is the truest hero there ever was. No way would he betray us. He is the exact definition of the word hero. There is no way possible for him to be tricked into it. "The first three, maybe the fourth, I'll admit is also a maybe, but the original Perseus, joining him it's not-" "Sane?" Justin offered.

"trust me it can and did happen he was tricked alright, but he was different. Markus used his powers to threaten someone alive he cares about. Some one not a half blood. It was either his father which is unlikely or" his eyes widened " his wife. Didn't she disappear?" "yes." I said " what if she became a vampire? Selene you would know, right?" she sighed. " yeah she did. And now is the fourth in command." "then that is how even the most pure heart can fall." Thalia, who has been quiet until now responded " So in other words, we are dead am I right?" surprisingly it was Jason who answered. "It depends on if we can kill them." "Excuse me?" I said. " the five you just named would kill us within minutes."

"True they would kill you in minutes, but you forgot to account on us five. We would also be able to kill you all in minutes. So we will hold those five at bay while you all handle the monsters." Percy said. "what makes you think you can defeat some of the greatest heroes of all time?" Zeus asked. Ha I thought what's his smart comment now? "the fact that I've done more things like defeat four titans, three giants ( I don't know how many he's gonna beat so I just and saying three) while I'm Pretty sure they didn't." Jason then asked " Or did you forget that to?" " Son I-" " Don't act like you care. All you wanted us to do was kill some pricks for you as soon as we were done you all found a new hero who may or may not be in that army. So Zeus you can shut your mouth." " I am sorry. Council dismissed. They disappeared and I swear to the Styx that saw Zeus crying.

**THALIA POV**

What is wrong with me it was like I couldn't control myself when I yelled at Artemis, left all I saw was blood red. Not from anger, but from some where. _why won't you attack them, they've done nothing for you. _are you that thing that keeps trying to control me? Because if you are I will kill you. _no my child I am just… using you for information._ what the heck does that mean? who are you?_ you'll find out soon enough _"council dismissed." what did I miss? "Thalia, are you ok? You look like your about to kill someone and it isn't the table." I looked up and saw Jason looking at me in concern. What do you know, he doesn't hate me either. " I'm fine." "I heard about the hunters ordeal, are you sure your ok?" he said " I'm fine. LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted running back to Zeus' cabin.

**PERCY POV**

" Jason, what's wrong with Thalia?" I asked " I don't know, I just asked her if there was something wrong and she went off on me." he said with an expression that showed he was completely confused. " do you think it's her time of the month?" Sam asked. " what the heck is wrong with you? Were you born stupid or did you hit your head as a baby?" I asked deadly serious. He looked embarrassed. " I was just giving ideas." "dude, you do know she's my sister, right?" Jason retorted. " sorry." sam said. " I think I know what's wrong with her." Justin said. "Markus is trying to control her."

**POSEIDON POV**

My thoughts kept going back to what Athena and Hades told me _"I have a bad feeling, Poseidon, it feels like some secrets are suppose to remain secret shall be revealed." Athena said " I do as well, brother." Hades said " I know. the only problem is, when." Hades replied "we have no clue as to yet what is wrong with the pits of Tarturus, but I know this, Kronos isn't the only one awake."_

**Cliffy huh?**

**Now I know there hasn't been much fighting but I promise there will be tons of it over the next chapters anywho, the score in the voting is **

**Hestia 15 **

**Artemis 14**

**Athena 9 **

**Annabeth 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay Artemis won but only barely she had twenty two, Hestia had twenty, Athena had thirteen and Annabeth had ten. I'll**

**Be honest I thought it would've came down to Annabeth and Artemis. I am sorry if the person you voted for didn't win. I **hope you'll still read my story.

**JASON POV**

"what do you mean that he's trying to control her!" I yelled. I lost it all except for two people; her and Leo. I will not lose her. I still to this day don't understand how even Piper sank that low.

_Flash back_

_I was walking along the beach with Percy and Leo. We were trying to cheer Percy up over Annabeth when we heard voices. I saw my half brother Zack making out with some girl. We kept walking until we heard a voice that belonged to the girl I loved. " Zack, this is by far the best thing we have ever done." " why don't you just break up with my loser brother? If you do, then we can do this all the time." "I don't know I guess I'll do it tonight." I was furious and I could almost see the murder and betrayal in Leo's eyes. Percy just looked at me with pity and misery. I walked up to them and said "you know Piper, I honestly thought you weren't such a little slut. I guess I was wrong. You don't even have to say your breaking up with me tonight because you already did." Piper looked at me and laughed " that was even easier than I thought. I figured you cry just like Percy did. Oh well, by loser." at that last part I pulled out my sword and was about to charge, but Percy stopped me and said "she isn't worth it." when he said that we all walked away to the cabins._

_At midnight I had my bags packed and was walking out the door. Zach was asleep, so I did something that would definitely force my father to want to kill me. I slit his throat. I know, cruel right? Yeah well, just try looking at him after he took everything you ever had away from you. I walked out and turned and saw Percy had the same idea as me. I jogged up to him and said "You leaving to?" " Yup." was the only reply I got. So we just walked out of camp and as soon as we passed the borders we blacked out._

" Jason, there isn't anything we can do." Percy said. I almost attacked him until Justin said " there is a way but, but only I can do it." he said. Now, he is a lot of things, noble, brave, powerful. But there is only one thing he can do that we can't. And we don't even know if he can do it. " Justin, you may be powerful, but-" "I don't need to kill him, I just need to make him bleed. Suddenly, the conch horn blew three times. "she said three days from now!" " well at least we can help your sister Jason. But know this, it may kill her." "WHAT!" "You realize I need to get Victor's blood right? Hence, she is going to either die or be healed. And it is likely she will die. Only one has survived and he is missing." Percy looked at him and said " Michael is dead." " No he isn't trust me when you've fought along side him for five years, you know that there is no way he died from being shot with a silver bullet. He is only half werewolf the other half is vampire." "well he isn't here now so lets just go and kick some vampire's faces in." he said. We ran at inhuman speeds and arrived to see a hell of a lot of pointy toothed freaks. Only, one problem it was noon, sun directly over head, yet they aren't dieing. What. The. Fuck.

**JUSTIN POV**

This is not cool at all. On the bright side that means we can kill them during the day and night. On the downside we are hopelessly out numbered "Perce, Jason. I will take Victor. You all take care of the lackeys with the campers. Sam, you make sure Thalia does not, I'll repeat that, not, go near Victor. Got it." "Why are you giving the orders?" Annabeth said. " your at our camp so you should listen-" " I am giving the orders because I am the only one here other then us four- where Selene?"

"ahh, my little traitor, how are you?" we turned and saw Victor had her by the throat. Why did she charge him? Is she insane " how the heck did I get here I was with Jason and the next your holding me by the neck what the hell is going on?" I am going to kill you." he was about to crush her neck until a huge white wolf was on top off him glaring his piercing red eyes into Victors " hello mutt. Angry at me for killing Lucien? Or trying kill her. Or is it the fact that no matter what you do, they will always hate your kind, like mine?" then he punched Justin, who turned into his human form, right in the jaw sending him flying upwards two feet "you will all die, mutt. Your kind has all but been obliterated. Only you four remain. What happened to the other one did the humans manage to kill her off to?" Well, I'll be damned, I was right that they had no clue about each other. Only one problem. How the heck can I beat an enemy that clobbered Michael and around like an rag doll and only died because Selene sneak attacked him. Unless… " you know Victor, a three year old can throw a punch harder than you." " how dare you mock me!" he exploded. Wow, he really has anger issues.

He pulled out his sword and charged me and I thought great, he actually fell for it. I pulled out mine and met his slash with one of my own. I then stabbed at his stomach but he parried I spun kicking him in the gut. He winced and staggered but then smirked and slashed at my leg I dodged most of it, but he was able to cut my thigh I stumbled back hoping he was stupider than Percy was back at HQ. surprisingly he was. How the heck does every one fall for this, I thought. He charged and instead of tripping him I sidestepped and cut at his neck he jumped back, but my blade caught him in the cheek causing blood on my blade to appear.

Great I thought, now I can cure Thalia. Let's just hope that it won't kill her. Or turn her. I was brought back to reality by a hard fist to the gut. "I will enjoy killing you. I'll make sure your death is slow and painful." when he said that he and the army of vampires vanished into thin air

**PERCY POV**

**SHORTLY AFTER JUSTIN HAD ATTACKED VICTOR**

"Well Jason, let's go kick some-" "Since Justin is busy, I'll say it for him. Language." Jason said " huh, could of fooled me your 'language' is as bad as mine. So-" " Shut up let's just go kill them. And that is exactly what we did I pulled out Riptide and just hacked and slashed them to bits while Jason pulled out his new sword 'Thunder' and just fried them. The campers were having trouble though. Suddenly and completely silver arrow ( not the poisonous ones, those are bad pierced through one's heart. "Huh, the gods are actually interfering with 'mortal affairs'. Sam said. Suddenly, two arrows black as night pierced his skin one got him in the heart and the other arrow pierced his left lung. Sam yelled in pain then he crumpled to the floor, not breathing. Are you freaking kidding me first I lose my girlfriend, again, this time to death, now I lose my best friend. Why the heck does all this crap happen to me? What the heck did I do? " I will enjoy killing you I'll make sure it is slow and painful." Victor said. Then, he and the remnants of his army disappeared. I just glared at the ground until Thalia's eyes turned red and she attacked Jason.

**Hey guys, no I am not making thalia evil. So since I haven't done this yet ( at least I don't think) I guess I'll put the disclaimer down here**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series in any way**


	10. Chapter 10

**JUSTIN PO V**

How the heck does everyone know how to get under my skin. First, that huntress calls me a mutt, then annabeth tries to give orders, then Victor insults me with those questions and now Markus is trying to control the one person who actually defended me. Not freaking cool. " I will kill you!" Thalia shouted. "Thals, it's me! Jason! Your brother." I needed to get his blood in her system without it going in here blood so what am I gonna do… I could manipulate the water in it. Wait, how am I going to get her to open her mouth? I am not hitting her but what else can I- "Justin! A little help?" " I got it. Now-Holy crap." I ran out of a lightning bolts way and saw her fighting for control inside a tornado. Are you freaking kidding? Now what? Well I guess this will have to do. I ran up to her. I couldn't get the sword close to her because the winds would blow the blood away so I need to do something else. Something that probably would end up killing us. But for now it's our only option. I reached up to grab her hand but I suddenly blacked out

I woke up in a purple forest I saw Thalia standing about two feet away, back turned, crying. From what I saw and heard about her, I knew she didn't cry so I got up and sat next to her and asked "what's wrong." she turned around and hugged me and cried into my chest. I looked up and saw why she was crying. There were images of everyone being tortured. Severely. Artemis was being raped by a man with gold eyes. Gold eyes… holy Zeus, that's Kronos! The next one was Jason being whipped by a silver tipped, three foot long whip and top it off he was nailed to a wall backwards so he couldn't fight back. Next to that was Percy half in the water being shot with silver shotgun slugs. I will not describe what it looked like, all I'll say is the water was practically red. The last scene however was the most shocking and brutal. It was me. Being savagely beaten by whole bunch of vampires who gave me ambrosia squares so I wouldn't die. As soon as I saw them. I looked back at Thalia. "It'll be ok, I swear to the Styx I will not let that happen as long as there is a breath in my body." She looked up and eyes red from crying and just said "thank you." and did the most surprising thing of all time. She kissed me. Full on the lips. Now it may have been a dream or vision or whatever but it still was a kiss. Then we both woke up right after looking at each other and she came down from the tornado. " Dude how did you do that? You just touched her and then she just came down." Percy said. " honestly you can say we she just needed a little help." and we walked away talking about motorcycles.

**PERCY POV**

"fifty bucks says that he kisses her." I told Jason " your on." we walked away but heard a noise due to our advanced hearing. Someone was crying and Justin was helping them. We both waked and found Justin and Thalia at the beach " Thank you Justin." " No problem. Are you sure your okay?" her answer. A kiss on the lips. I looked at Jason and said rather loudly " Where's my money?" Justin looked at us and his face was red from anger " I WILL GUT YOU TWO AND STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR INTESTINES!" he shouted we ran laughing our heads off while he chased us for two minutes and said " screw it." and just went back to Thalia and sucked each other's faces off. "you still owe me don't forget or I'll go stewie on you." (family guy Stewie jumps Brian over him owing Stewie money) "Whatever. Lets go-" why is everything we do cut off by someone " Hey. We need to talk about something." we saw Selene walking towards us and I said "about what?" " Kronos wasn't the only thing that woke up from Tarturus." " we already know that." " no. Gaia is awake. And, also Typhoon." "whaaaat?" "also I think I know where Michael is."

**UNKNOWN POV (GUESS WHO)**

I layed face first on the floor battered, bruised, and bloody. "they are worried about us using Hercules and Perseus against them, when we already have a secret weapon. You have done well child, now then, we just need to go and let him make an entrance don't we?" "Master, they are still looking for him." a feminine voice said. I had a feeling they were talking about me. "That is what I am counting on." " but, my lord if he is freed, then Justin would not be the only threat to you that they'll have." "he is already under my spell. We just need it to take effect, then Annabeth, is when the real fight will begin." "but, my lord what happens now that Typhoon and Gaia are awake?" "we feed." the man said simply. " you know, your pathetic." I spat at him. He just smiled at me and said " this coming from the man laying on the ground. After all, you are our secret weapon, boy." "how the hell am I a boy I'm thirty years old?" " because I am as old as the gods." "they will stop you." my boy, they won't have the power to stop me. We have a secret weapon" I figured he wouldn't answer this question, but I asked anyway. "what is it?" the man smiled evilly and said "You."

**Cliffy wasn't it? Any guesses who the unknown pov was? **

**Read, rate, review **

**sorry the chapter was kinda short but the next should be longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PERCY POV**

Ever have one of those moments? You know when someone says something so ridicules you don't know whether to laugh, cry, or just faint? That is how I felt about what Selene just said " Selene, Michael is gone without a trace, possibly dead. He vanished four years ago, right after we left this place the first time. There are only three people who may know where he is and we already asked the two of you, the only other one is-" I just stopped and thought to myself, oh. My. Gods. "Markus. Your not thinking what I think your thinking are you?" I said. Jason looked at me and said "you know we could ask for help from-" "we will not involve the damn Olympians in this." "involve us in what?" Artemis said walking up to us. " if it involves hunting something the hunt will find it."

" good luck finding Michael, as far as we know the only one who may know where he-" " Selene's idea of where he is may be our best bet because he was the most powerful of any being on earth. So, what if Markus somehow captured him. We have no clue how long he has been awake. It is possible that he was awake and captured him." Justin said. I could tell they had discussed this earlier "than they will all die. We can't beat him in a fight." I said. "Victor did." Jason said. " that was over seven years ago when he just got his powers he hardly knew how to use them." Selene said. " Also when you found out that us werewolves weren't the bad guys." Justin said. Selene looked at him and said "That wasn't my fault." " your 'all mighty' king killed hundreds of thousands maybe even millions of my kind. You've killed your share to. About two thousand of my kind while all we wanted was peace." Selene glared and said "you've killed over three thousand of my kind." "in self defense and now your kind is trying to kill all human life and turn them into vampires while Markus kidnapped and potential killed and or turned against us, Michael. Yeah, we're the monsters aren't we?" Selene shouted at him " IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Justin shouted back " YOUR KIND HAS PRACTICALLY WIPED MINE TO UTTER EXTINCTION. HUMANS HELPED, YES BUT AT LEAST THEY KILLED US QUICK. VAMPIRES TORTURED AND MUTILATED MY KIND, MY FRIENDS HELL, SOME I CONSIDERED FAMILY!" " guys this is not the time." I said. They both looked at me then glared at each other, then walked in opposite directions.

"Jason you go check on your girlfriend-" "she isn't my girlfriend." "whatever, you go check on her I make sure Justin is okay." We walked away after them. I found him at the beach staring at the ocean. I was about to walk up until I saw he wasn't alone. Thalia and… Nico? What the heck.

"Yo Justin you ok?" Nico asked. "no." he said simply. "come on Justin, I know you hate Vampires killed a lot of your kind and almost all your friends, but you can't blame her." " I don't." he said and I swear I almost saw a tear in his eye. "I lost everything to them. I just feel alone." he said. I never knew he was like this. It just wasn't like him and also, how the heck does he know Nico? "your never alone." Thalia said. Well, they're definatly dating. "you'll always have us. That'll never change. Willis." "Nico, shut up." What the heck. Where did Willis come from. "Willis el Broncoly." " Nico, I will strangle you and dress you up in a tutu. Shut up." " says the guys who asked ms. Gottschalk if she has any chalk up her-" Justin got up and chased him around. Thalia was on the ground laughing at some of the things that they were saying. "I will kill you and eat your First. Born. Child." Justin shouted "canabalism is a crime, sir. Also you'll never catch me. You couldn't back at Westover, you can't now." Then out of know where we heard a scream one that belonged to Selene and felt a fist hit me in the back of the head sending through trees and I got up and saw the a hero I was named after "Perseus."

**SELENE POV**

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed because out of nowhere some guy speared Jason through Hera's cabin. Then, puched him through the roof. Jason got back to his feet and just said "Hercules." before he pulled out his imperial gold sword 'bolt' then, walking out of the hole Jason got punched through was a guy with brown hair cut short and had a beard and sky blue eyes and to a sword made out of a mix of mortal steel, celestial bronze, and silver. "Hello Half brother. I heard you were one of the greatest roman warriors alive. Hell maybe even ever. I am here to prove that us Greeks are much more powerful." "Bring it." Hercules charged him and swung downward but Jason jumped to the left and cut the air and made something that looked like a lightning like line appear and flew at Hercules. He smirked and vanished into thin air. Suddenly a sharp pain went through my back. It was so painful I couldn't scream. I just fell and blacked out.

**JASON POV**

"SELENE!" I yelled. I was pissed. I saw one of my heroes. Hell, my brother if you think about it, stab Selene in the back "you prick. I will rip you apart." He smiled at me and said "go ahead and try, but while you do that your other friends get savagely beaten. I am the weakest of the two warriors that are attacking. In fact, Your friend is currently being beaten as we speak. Then suddenly Percy flew right by me and into Poseidon's cabin. I looked at the direction and saw a guy who looked a lot like Sam Worthington when he was in Clash of the titans. "Perseus." and then out of nowhere Justin was sent flying like a meteor into Apollo cabin. I looked back towards the direction Justin flew from and saw a guy with black hair down to his shoulders and black eyes with fangs and claws with gray skin. "Michael?" then Michael said "Beware Jason, you have no idea what your up against." then all three of them vanished.

**I feel like being nice today and am giving you all two chapters today. Read, rate, and review. Thanks to all you guys who are always reading my story so consider this a reward. You're the greatest. ****J**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is basically a filler chapter of why Percy and Justin didn't help Jason and what happened with Michael Pretty much fighting the whole chapter****J enjoy **

**PERCY POV**

**While Jason fought Hercules**

**You didn't think I'd leave this out did you? **

I got up from his head punch and said"Perseus" he smirked and said to me "hello cousin, I will make sure your death is painless. Unless you fight back." I looked at him and thought, wtf. isn't he the truest hero of all time? This guy is my idol and he is acting like he enjoys killing. "I've also heard you're the 'greatest hero of all time'. Well then, I'm just going to prove why I was, and still am, the greatest." he said. I just looked at him and said disgusted "what happened to you? Everyone has said you're the truest hero there ever was. Hell, you were not only my idol, but also I was named after you. So, if you don't mind, what the fuck happened to you." his smirk turned into a look of sadness and regret " I made a deal with the devil and am suffering the consequence. Now, cousin, prepare to die."

He charged me, I pulled out my sword and charged right at him and our blades met, he kicked me in the side of the knee and I stumbled and he slashed at my chest. It's times like these that I wished I still had the curse of Achilles. I jumped up and kicked him in the nose he stumbled. I thought back to the warehouse when I dueled Justin (chapter two) and decided to use my powers over water and blast it at him. All he did was smirk and say "pathetic." and he threw the biggest lightning bolt I had ever seen at the water and it evaporated from the intensity of the lightning bolt. Then I realized Justin hasn't helped me in the fight at all. I looked over and saw Thalia and Nico unconscious while Justin was fighting an old friend.

"Michael?" I asked, stunned. " shocked. don't be. It was inevitable. Especially when with Markus for five years being tortured." Perseus said. I looked at him and charged him. He looked at me lazily and threw a lightning bolt at me then teleported and kneed me in the chin then blasted lightning at me from point blank range sending me flying towards the cabins. Then I blacked out hitting something with the back of my head.

I woke up in a purple forest and heard a voice. It said_ son of Poseidon, your friends shall die and you will be their downfall. _then another voice that I know well said _no he won't. we will not let that happen. _then voice one said _try to stop this goddess. You shall fail. _goddess? What the heck is he talking about _not likely Markus. We will win this war and kill you once and for all. _the voice, who was Markus, said _we shall see. _I knew two things one was Markus was trying to control me and the goddess was Artemis.

**JUSTIN POV**

**During Percy and Jason's fight**

"Perce!" I saw a guy punch him sending him skidding about three feet. I was about to charge when suddenly someone punched me in the side of the head and send me sprawling in the sand. I got up and saw my closest friend. "Michael, what the heck man, did you just-" he turned into his fighting form and slugged Nico in the gut and elbowed Thalia in the chest. They were both unconscious before they hit the floor. "Hello, old friend I'm going to kill you for all the misery you put me through." I just thought to myself, what the heck did I do? Before he charged me I looked him in the eye and noticed his eyes were green. What the heck when he turns into his hybrid form he has black eyes not green ones. Then he charged. I, having no choice, pulled out my sword ocean and charged.

While in mid charge he opened his hand and suddenly a green sword appeared in his hand. When the hell could he do that? The blades met and then he punched me in the face, almost sending me flying, he caught me by the ankle and threw me backwards and through trees. I caught a glimpse of Percy's fight he was doing about as bad as I was. "Michael, why are you doing this?" " because you could've found me. But you hardly tried I was at the place were me and Selene fought Markus and his brother." I then realized we searched that place three times and never found him there. " now, YOU WILL DIE!" he shouted and suddenly a green energy thing like you'd see in dragon ball z appeared in his hands he charged me and my guard was down because of where he was and the energy thingy blasted me into the sky knocking me unconscious on impact.

I woke up in the forest Thalia was trapped in and saw Markus smiling evilly at me. I said " you know when you smile you look like a fricken psychopath so would you please stop fucking smiling at me." he just said " you will make an excellent pawn. Won't you?" then every thing went black.

**JASON POV**

I was sitting on a chair in the infirmary waiting for any of the three of them to wake up, when I heard someone say "I was named after a douche. Wonderful." I saw Percy trying to get up but was struggling. "Hey man, you need to rest." "Jason? What happened to you?" I had a sling on my left arm. "Hercules. I take it Perseus destroyed you in your fight?" "what gave it away?" the fact that your entire chest is in bandages." "what happened to the other two?" Justin has a broken arm, shoulder, ankle and five broken ribs, while Selene was stabbed in the back. Any questions?" 'yeah. When the heck did this shit go Dragon ball z?" we saw Justin looking at us. "honestly, I have no idea." I said. "what happened with Michael?" "I don't know. His eyes were green instead of black." "well then. This sucks. Also, Annabeth is missing." "What happened to Piper and Leo?" "Leo is dead apparently and Piper is also missing

**I hope this explains why Percy and Justin didn't help with Jason. Well what did you think? **

**P.S. be ready for a surprise or two next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**this is a chapter with a lot of surprises. i am sorry it's short. but i needed to get it out of the way. this is the second to last chapter. yes there will be a sequel. thanks for all the support that you all have been giving me. **

**MICHAEL POV **

I was staring off into space when suddenly two girls walked up to me. "Hey Michael, we were wondering-" "for the last time, no." "your loss." the Indian looking one said. "Victor wants a word with you." "tell him to go fuck himself." "it's about our prisoners." I glared at them. The one that looked like an Indian had choppy brown hair and brown eyes while the other one had curly blonde hair and gray eyes. "fine."

I walked to the jail cell and saw our six prisoners. Three Romans and three Greeks. One girl had sandy blonde hair and almost black eyes and there was gold everywhere around her. The other girl had black hair and brown eyes and glared at the wall. One of the boys was built like an ox but had a baby face. The other was a Latino with curly black hair and fire dancing in his right hand. Then there was a boy with shoulder length black hair and a girl with spiky black hair with sky blue eyes. I cleared my throat and they looked at me. "what do you want." the baby looking guy asked. Victor wasn't around and I had an idea.

"to deliver a message." I said. I opened the cage and said. "you have three minutes, get as far away as you can." then Perseus walked down the hall and saw what I was doing. He gave me a nod and walked the other way. The six of them didn't ask questions and ran. I walked up to the balcony where Perseus was. "so, I guess I wasn't the only one forced into this." he said. "yup." was the only reply as we heard the alarm and saw the six of them running out the gate and stole six horses and just ran. "Victor will find out." "I know."

**PERCY POV**

**Five days after the escape.**

We were just laying in our beds still recovering from the beatings we each got. Personally, Justin looked the worst. Selene woke up two days ago and was pissed that we had to stay in bed for almost a month.

Then, the conch blew twice. Twice? What the fudge does that mean? suddenly Jason and six of our close friends that were missing came in followed by fifteen others and practically the whole Olympian council. Thalia went and checked on Justin while Nico, Frank, Hazel and Artemis checked on me and Reyna and Leo went to Jason and the rest of the campers and Olympians looked at us all in shock. "My sons, what happened." Justin, who didn't hate his guts, said "Perseus and Hercules gain power more than Percy and Jason, while Michael went dragon ball z on me." they looked at us three stunned and then they saw Selene, asleep. I have no idea how she can sleep during this but she was able to walk this afternoon while I was stuck in here for three weeks and Justin was stuck in here for a month and a half. We were talking until Justin suddenly shouted grabbing his head. "ARHHHHHHH!" "what's happening?" Thalia asked. I answered grimly. "I think Markus is attempting to control him. If he succeeds, Chaos himself would be crushed by Markus' forces." "is there any thing we can do to help?" "no, all we can do is hope.

**JUSTIN POV**

I wasn't able to fight it. I don't know how to win. All I saw everyone dying. It was driving me into madness. I was about give. I almost did. I was under water, but I couldn't breath. Markus was dragging me down. Until a hand pierced the depths and grabbed my hand. I knew it was Thalia. Markus just smiled and pulled harder. Three more hands pierced the waters to. Percy's, Jason's and Nico's. then Markus growled and pulled even harder. Their hands were slipping and I was almost gone. Then suddenly, their hands all slipped and I was dragged under.

I opened my eyes and smiled in an unfriendly way. Everyone looked at me and sighed. They didn't know I lost. Then, I lifted my hand and a plasma ball appeared in my hand and Percy looked at me in shock. It launched towards them and nailed Poseidon in the chest and sent him through the wall. I smiled and walked through the wall and said "I will make sure your deaths are painless." then turned into mist then appeared at Markus' front door to his base. I then Markus and Michael opened the doors and Michael looked at me in shock and sadness. Markus looked at me and smiled. "well done, Justin. You have done well."

**PERCY POV **

**Right after Justin left**

Nobody could talk. We all were silenced. Thalia was crying into Jason's chest. Nico was glaring at the ground. I was just looking at the spot he vanished at. Suddenly, Poseidon punched the wall. And just broke down. Then Artemis just hugged me and cried in my chest. We all in mourning until we saw something that looked like an iris message. It was a guy that I thought I'd never see again. "Luke?"


	14. Chapter 14

**JUSTIN POV**

**A week after last chapter.**

I looked at the mirror. I looked so different. My hair was spiky and my eyes were yellow and I was slightly taller and had a wild look in my eyes. I still wasn't in full control. I was watching the camp. I was going to have to kill them. I don't know if I could. Hell I still feel like I'm trapped in that weird forest. "Justin. We have found Victor and Kronos I want you and Michael to bring them to me." Markus said. I walked towards Michael's room and knocked. He answered and said "I'll get Victor." "No problem." we walked towards the exit and I teleported to Kronos.

He was in a tent about twenty miles away from the camp. I teleported to the outskirts so I could fight them all. "Loki and Hyperion you two shall attack that worthless camp in two days." Loki, huh. Cool. I guess that those two are gonna be a bonus. I was about to go towards the door when I spotted Atlas.

I teleported behind him and put my hand over his mouth and stabbed him in the back, three times. Once, in the kidney, once the spine and once in the heart. He fell to the floor I teleported him to Markus and said "here is a bonus."

I teleported back and found Kronos sleeping. Man, the other two already left I thought. I feel like an assassin. Oh well. I grabbed his scythe and stabbed him in the throat. He couldn't scream, but I couldn't cut his head off. So, I slid it out and teleported him to Markus and saw he was eating atlas' corpse. "here you go." I said and walked back to my room.

**MICHAEL POV**

**(if your wondering the others are in this chapter.)**

I transformed and ran about two fifty miles an hour I got there in two hours. I just slashed and killed anyone in my way. I found markus sitting on his throne. "well this is a-" I cut him off by sprinting full speed at him and pinching him in the throat, crushing and breaking his windpipe. I said "hi." to him and teleported him to when I had an idea. I put a little potion in his system. The potion was to weaken him. I toke it to him and saw Kronos and Atlas already there. Markus said "Great work Michael." "Piss off." "Still angry at me, oh well." I walked out to Justin's room. "hey." I said. I was wondering if he was gone or still fighting for control. "Hey Mike. How's it going?" he said casually, as if we weren't about to kill everyone we have ever cared about. "you know we are attacking in tomorrow, right?" "yup." he said popping the p. I was about to cry. This guy was my best friend and was practically a killing machine without a conscious. "see you in the morning." I said and went to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**PERCY POV**

"Luke, your alive?" I asked. "somewhat. Listen, Justin is being influenced by Markus and can be saved while Michael is being forced to fight you all." Thalia said, "how do you know?" "Markus brought me back and I am one of his commanders." "Then how can we trust you." "I don't have time for this, listen, Michael and Justin have assassinated Kronos and Victor and Justin also got Atlas. Now, we are attacking tomorrow night. I swear to the Styx that I am telling the truth. Your only hope is to get through to both Justin and Michael. And Percy," I looked at him. "don't fail." then he wiped his hand through.

Two days later

Still percy pov

we were still wounded, but we were still ready for battle. We were at the front line and saw Markus himself walking towards us with

Perseus, Hercules, Michael, Luke, Justin, Piper and Annabeth at his side and a huge army behind them.

"well, it was nice knowing you Percy." Jason said. "we can win. We have to." I said. Then, I understood what Luke was trying to say. We need to free them. Only problem was how to decide which was in control or not. I decided we needed to free Perseus, Michael, Justin, and Luke and hope it was enough. "attack." Markus ordered his army. They charged except the seven that we care about. I slashed and cut until I found two familiar people in the army. Daniel and Zach.

"well, this is a surprise." Daniel said. I just charged and stabbed him in the chest. He said. "you can't kill what is already dead." and punched me in the face. I stumpled. I had no clue how to beat him if I couldn't kill him. "Zach, lets end this." they charged, but Jason disintegrated Zach with a lightning bolt. "that's what we need to do." I said. I heated the water in the air around daniel and he practically melted. Then suddenly there was a loud_ boom!_ and the fourteen Olympians charged the army.

"you three, destroy them." Markus said to Hercules, Annabeth and Piper. "dibs on Piper." I figured it was Jason until Leo chucked a fireball at her and launched her into a tree. Jason and Selene Charged Hercules, leaving me with Annabeth. Great.

I charged her and slashed at her shoulder. The one she used to save my life. She dodged and said "What's wrong Percy? Sad that you have to fight me? Or are you really that pathetic?" she jumped up and threw her knife. At Artemis.

Her back was turned and she couldn't see it coming I ran and pushed her out of the way. But it imbedded itself in the right side of my chest. Artemis looked at me horrified and started crying and said "silver." I looked at my chest. Of course silver. Lucky for me I can blood bend, something that Justin couldn't do. I bended the blood that it was in and pushed it out the hole in my chest. But the blade went completely through me, something the ocean can't heal. "aww. Percy has a crush." Annabeth taunted. I turned into mist and stabbed her with her dagger through her heart. She shrieked and fell down, dead. I looked over and saw Justin lopping off Hercules' head. Then Selene kissed him in the lips. Awwww. Then, markus said "you four are up." Luke charged Nico, Perseus charged me Michael Charged Selene and Jason while Justin charged…Thalia.

**THALIA POV**

Justin charged me and I almost cried. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight me he almost hit me but stopped and looked at me.

His eyes flashed colors and he fell to his knees clutching his head. I saw this and knew he was fighting for control I couldn't even get close because the air around him rippled from the power he was generating and the rocks floated up and screamed "GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!" and the air around him exploded knocking every one including Jason, Percy, and Markus down. The only one standing was Michael. He looked at him with pride. Then, out of nowhere, Michael screamed and we saw a sword out his back. Justin was pissed. He looked at me and said "run." I looked at him and said "No." he said "get everyone and get out of the radius." I looked at him, but he already charged.

**JUSTIN POV**

I charged at Markus and swung my sword at his neck. He dodged and punched me In the face, launching through Zeus' cabin, the remains of the Poseidon cabin, and the Hades cabin. I just looked at him thinking I have to do this. I gathered all the energy I had in my body and shouted, "THIS IS THE END OF THIS MARKUS!" then a huge explosion of power erupted from my body, killing me as well as Markus.

**THALIA POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed with Percy, Jason, and Nico around my bed "where's Justin?" I asked. Percy just cried in front of me and Jason and Nico looked close to tears too. Jason said "he died killing Markus." I just cried.

**PERCY POV**

**Three days later**

I was sitting on my bed until a voice said "Perseus." I looked at Artemis. I sighed, "hey." "I know it hurts, but he gave his life to save people he barely knew. Not many souls are brave enough to do that." I was touched. She actually didn't insult him. Unconsciously, we leaned in and kissed until a voice behind us said "I just got mindfucked." we saw Apollo with his jaw hanging looking at us like an idiot. "shut up." artemis said then, we went back to kissing and she said, "he will achieve elusium."

**NO ONES POV**

Little did they know Justin wasn't dead.

**What did you think? Was the story any good? I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all of you guys who read my story. You're the best. I will be writing a sequel. Swear to the Styx.**


	15. AU: Rewrite is underway

**Hey guys, this is a headsup. I am going to rewrite this story. I Reread it, and quite frankly, am surprised I got any positive support for it. It was stupid, lame, and was a ****_bad story. _****The rewrite will be up soon, but no timetable is set up. I gurentee it will not be up until my other story (Redemption) is finished. Well, adios!**

**Dark Warrior's Blade**


End file.
